


For "Jewel" by GaleandRandy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/888241/chapters/1712744">Jewel</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy">GaleandRandy</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Jewel" by GaleandRandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleandRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/gifts).



Banner for the story [Jewel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/888241/chapters/1712744) by [GaleandRandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy).

**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
It's not because he wants to explore his 'feminine' side and it isn't because he's an 'effeminate gay', he just knows that it's about art.  
Brian and Justin meet and have an undeniable connection but Brian isn't looking for someone this different and Justin isn't looking for anyone at all, especially not a man who is a bigger slut than himself and who can't see past Jewel and remember that underneath her, is always Justin.  
Can they can accept one another and in doing so learn to accept all their desires?  
 **Timeline:** This is a canon characterization alternate 'fate' of Brian and Justin, but likely there may be a bend in character once in a while. This will involve many of the characters from QAF and events from canon. 


End file.
